The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of receiving a member, and in particular to an electronic device with a display unit comprising a receiving device for receiving a member.
For example, a monitor and a keyboard are two separate components required by a conventional Personal Computer (PC). After a host of the PC is shut down or the monitor is turned off, the keyboard is often stored on the table, or simply set aside on another surface.